Our Unmistakable Love
by bamitstheresa
Summary: Bella and Edward's love had weakened - until a new clan of vampire of 6, each all with a powerful and deadly gift, arrived to Fork, threatening to take away peace. What will happen to Edward and Bella! READ TO FIND OUT! :D
1. Chapter 1

* This fan fiction takes place 30 years after Breaking Dawn! :D And this is my first fan fiction, so please excuse me for the mistakes that i made! ^-^

**disclaimers**: I do not own any part of Twilight, meaning the characters, and settings, and etc. Only the part of the title, the idea, and the new clan of vampires and their character belongs to me. [:

BPOV [Bella's point of view] :

"Shut up, Edward! GET OUT!!!", I yelled, at my husband, and soul mate. We got married about 30 years ago. We've been through thick and thin. And I thought that we would never get separated, and will always love each other no matter what. But lately… I have started to doubt that. Just now, we have been fighting about stupid, little, non-important stuff. Of course, after a while, we would always make up, and apologize to each other. But this routine had been repeating for a while for 30 years now, and I was starting to get sick and tired of it, even thought 30 years for us, vampires, is a very short amount of time. I was so frustrated. I couldn't possibility concentrate on studying now, as I planned to do before. I went in to the bathroom and prepared to take a hot hot shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I hoped you guys enjoyed chapter 1! And I apologize because it was short! But don't worry, chapter 2 is going to be much longer. And so here it is! Enjoy(:

**disclaimers:** sadly. I don't own any part of Twilight. But I did make up the title, idea, and the characters of the new clan! ^-^

EPOV [Edward's Point Of View]

'Here I'm again..', I thought. 'Why exactly am I fighting with Bella?', I asked myself. 'Don't I love her?', I sighed. We've been fighting in an repeated routine over and over again. Our love seems to have weakened, and I hope something will happen soon to change that. I slowly walked downstairs, which was different than what I do usually. I rarely walk slow, because I had loved my speed. But today didn't seem like it. I walked into the living room, where my family was, sitting on the couch and watching the evening news. With their hearings, they probably heard our fight, but by now, they had learned not to get in the middle of it.

Jasper asked me in his mind if I needed him to calm me down. I merely nodded, and I instantly felt a rush of peaceful vibes filling my mind. I relaxed and placed myself on the couch next to Alice, and began to forget about and worry how I was going to apologize to Bella later. My family was quietly chit-chatting with each other while I let my mind wander. It went on like this for a while, until one of the news stories caught our attention. In the past month, there had been 12 homicides in Forks. If the number had been lower, then we would have probably thought it was another one of those stories where humans are kiling other humans. But the number was way too high. It couldn't have been the work of a human. We were quiet for a moment, until Bella came down.

"What's wrong?", she asked, looking confused.

Carlisle answered her question. "There might be another clan of vampires in Forks right now. They seem to be feeding on human so fast that its attracting quite lot of attention."

Rosalie snorted, "I'll say. 12 homicides in a month?! That's only way too obvious."

Bella looked worry, but not as obvious as she had been when she way human. I still knew that she was worried about Charlie.

We were all silent for a moment, until Alice had a vision again. And this time, it was about a new vampire clan.

I saw the vision that she had when I was reading her minds. It was a vision of 7 vampires, 3 girls and 4 boys, who seems to be looking for us. One of them, Andrew, is a tracker, and is seem to be tracking us down. They were traveling along Forks when they caught our scent and came to investigate. The 12 homicides in the past month was probably due to them as well. In Alice's vision, they were getting closer to our house, when all of a sudden, we appeared. They seem to be surprised that there were a clan of vampires holding a permanent residents here in Forks. And then all of a sudden, Alice's visions jumped to another scene, where the 2 clans were fighting each other, and seems to be _at war!_

I imedietely knew that Carlisle wasn't going to like this. He was always a strong voice against violence. But in Alice's vision. There seem to be no way to prevent it.. What will we do?

-----------

* I've already gotten 3 reviews for this story! And I'm just so exicted! :D Thank you very much for reviewing, and I will try to update as soon as possible! (:

**THANK YOU!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Heys! I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, but this was the fastest rate I can update! ;[ But I've already thought of another idea for another Twilight fan fiction! This one will be about Renesmee and Jacob! Please **review, review, review, and REViEW**! So that I know how I can improve and etc. Please don't be afraid to give me ideas and suggestions. They always motivate me. 3

EPOV [to those that like reading Bella's point of view, I'm so sorry! But I just have to put in Edwards point of view as of now, because, of course, he's the only mind reader! :D] :

I went up to my bedroom after the discussion of Alice's vision and the possible motives of the new clan of vampires were over. We talked about the date and time they were arriving, and agreed to go greet them and welcome them to Forks. We all knew that the future could change, and that was what we hoped for. Though they were smaller then us in size, **everyone** of them was gifted was a wonderful talent. We were no match when it came to that field. Carlisle seem to be the one that enjoyed the fact that the future was not permenant the most. He was totally against violence and wouldn't even want to step on a fly… not to mention 7 adult mature vampires. So the plan was that we were going go greet them, be nice, and hopefully change the reason for war.

During the discussion, we also got a phone call from Tanya's clan. Tanya, Carlisle's closest friend, came to call and warn us about the vampire clan that Alice had already foresee. They said that there clan passed by there territory earlier on, and they were preparing to fight them off. They were not afraid of violence, and definetely did not wanted another clan of vampire on there land. But they fled fast enough to avoid war. As Tanya worded it, it seemed like that they weren't _interested_ in war with them. They seem to be in a hurry to arrive to somewhere else. She called to warn us that they were traveling up our direction, and told us that we should be careful. Carlisle thanked him and hung up.

When I went up to my room, Bella was already there. She didn't needed to talk. She forced out her shield, and I read her mind.

_We need to talk… what is this now? Like, the thousandth time we've been fighting?_

I sighed. She was right. We need to get this over with.

"Okay," I said.

For a moment, we just stared at each other ackwardly. I try to read her mind, but failed. She had released her shield back to the way it was…. Shielding her from any mental attacks or abilities.

I suddenly felt horrible, why would I do this to her? Can't I tell that it's hurting her greatly the fact that we're fighting ever-so-often?! I felt the urge to apologize.

"Bella.. I'm so sorry," I heard my own voice said. "I love you."

She seemed so surprised, but happy at the same time.

"Same with me Edward.. I don't know what's wrong, and why we're fighting like this… but all I know is that I don't want this to contiune! This has to stop!", she said. "Because I love you."

She forced her shield out of her mind again, and flashed through her memories of our past relationship. The first time we met in the cafeteria, the first time we kiss, the time when I proposed to her, the time during our honey moon, the time when Renesmee was born.

"I love you," I finally said.

We hugged for a moment, and then I allowed my lips to find hers, and we slowly backed away until we found our bed.

* REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW PLEASE! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Review, review, review, and review, please?! It motivates me and gives me inspirations! :D**

BPOV [I'm sorry, those that likes Edward's point of view! I don't especially like writing Bella's point of view because it's going to be hard.. Not knowing if you know what others are thinking!]

Today was the day that Alice predicts the new clan of vampire will arrive. I'm nervous even though Alice said that they aren't traveling any near town, where Charlie was in the moment. He retired from his job, since he's quite an old man now. I regret not being able to see him at all face-to-face, since I still looked like I was 18 or 19, and he's changed so dramatically.

As the plan goes, we're suppose to go out to the forest and meet them. Welcome them, and **be nice **to them, avoiding future conflicts. Just 10 more minutes until we leave to meet them. In human speed, it would probably take about an half an hour, but it'll never be the same for us.

As we were about to leave, I talked to Renesmee. I thought that it was best she stayed home because I didn't wanted her to see the clan of new vampires. But Edward thought that we should probably bring her with us, in case there's another vampire that's part of the clan decides to pop in and pay us a little visit. I didn't think that was necessary because Alice saw nothing of that in her visions, but Edward insisted.

"Renesmee, honey. You'll have to be very careful and nice near these clans of vampires," I said to my daughter. I knew she understand these basic stuff, but I was just reassuring myself. I was just probably saying that not to warn Renesmee, but to warn myself. Even as a human, my temper flared a lot. It seemed worser as a vampire. [I apologize for making Bella seem like she has anger management -]

Renesmee nodded. Once again, I felt foolish for telling Renesmee that. She knew better… she knew even better than me.

____________________________

We were there at the site of Alice's vision within a few minute. We were waiting there awkwardly in silent until our extradinary hearings enabled us to hear a clan of 6 or 7 vampires coming at our direction. Their steps seemed to be more careful and cautious now. All of a sudden they started running full speeds toward us. We stood there waiting for there arrival like a fool. Not far away from us, I could see a clan of vampires of 7, all grown up and mature. I shivered, they also seemed quite deadly. I felt Edward's hand around me tightened. I forced my shield out of a mind for a second and thought, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I couldn't possibility talk now since they were in hearing range right? Edward's hand tightened in response.

As the clan of vampires came ever closer, I could clearly see their expressions. I could only tell from there expression, that they seek war and destruction.

HEY! Hoped you enjoy this chapter! :D I'm sorry that I updated so late, it's because of school and all ;[

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
